


E

by Kawaii_Potato21



Category: None - Fandom, meme - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Other, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Potato21/pseuds/Kawaii_Potato21
Summary: E





	E

**Author's Note:**

> E

EEEEEEEEEE

**Author's Note:**

> If people find this i will be happy and confused. I honestly did this out of boredom and curiosity :P


End file.
